


我的队友不可能那么爱妄想（∞橙绿）

by saya_0319



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28418385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saya_0319/pseuds/saya_0319
Summary: 但我的队友显然没有妹妹那么可爱
Relationships: Maruyama Ryuhei/Ohkura Tadayoshi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	我的队友不可能那么爱妄想（∞橙绿）

**Author's Note:**

> 简单朴素读心梗  
> 超长注意

天气晴朗的下午，空无一物的宽阔房间里，只有一只小猫在木地板上跑来跑去。它尾巴一甩冲到墙角，便触发喂食器的开关，褐色的猫粮哗啦啦倾倒下来。

大仓用余光瞟了瞟隔壁村上盯着的手机屏幕，他不擅长这些电子设备，智能机也摸得少，自然没贴防窥膜。隐约可见亚马逊的logo随着屏幕滑动上下跳跃，红色包装的猫粮确实是ちーちゃん常吃的牌子。

看起来没什么大碍。一切正常。

而对面安田的头上飘着的则是香喷喷的定食，随着阵阵烟雾慢吞吞地换来换去，一会是大户屋的炭火烤秋刀鱼，一会是coco的蔬菜咖喱。大仓有从经纪人那边听说他早上还有别的行程，中午饭没吃就赶过来。他从背包里摸出大阪带回来的煎饼递过去，安田也没跟他客气，当场就拆封吃起来。

这边也是通常运转。

略去歪在沙发上打瞌睡，做梦做得稀奇古怪，头顶上皮卡丘正在对战艾路猫的横山，拥有一个惊天大秘密的小魔女大仓波特怎么也想不明白，既然他的能力在其他人身上都照常发挥，那这个现在坐在他右边、早上睡过头所以饿狠了、正在大口扒饭并间或叉起一块南蛮鸡块问他要不要吃（他当然要）的丸山隆平又是怎么回事。

埋头狠吃的丸山头顶的泡泡内容极其吸睛，嘴边沾上酱汁的裸男白皙肌肤上也沾满不明液体，丝毫不知廉耻地张大着双腿，两腿中间还没合拢的小穴里，流出的也不知是什么白花花的东西。

他听不见幻想中的声音，但裸男的手指撑开蜜穴展览的画面已经足够惊人。那人身材纤秾合度，没有过份多余赘肉的腰上面是微微膨起的胸部，下面是又大又翘的屁股。比不得女性的曲线，仍然有柔软的肉感，羞红的白皙肌肤上体毛处理得干干净净，只有近乎透明的短绒毛，仿佛一只刚摘下来还滴着水珠的冈山白桃。

不得不说，即使不是同性恋者，那也是极有吸引力的类型。五官轮廓更加没得说，从巴掌大的小脸到宽阔的大双眼皮和高挺的鼻梁，线条流畅又没有尖锐的棱角，无疑是男女老少看了都会喜欢的脸。饱满的下嘴唇泛着湿润的粉色，轻轻撅起来，就好像在主动索吻一样。

“吃不下了吃不下了，大倉ーー？你要吃吗？”狼吞虎咽的丸山摸着肚子，露出一个夸张的吃撑表情，夹起最后一块沾着塔塔酱的鸡块递到他嘴边。

大仓把虚无的视线从他头上收回来，毫不犹豫地就着丸山的筷子一口吞下。

——如果那个裸男不是长着他自己的脸就更好了。

能做一流偶像的人都有某种超能力，才能十年如一日地被万千粉丝拥戴，不知出处的坊间流言如是说。这话不真不假，大抵被爱也是天赋，有人单是站在台上灯光就会为他聚焦、在镜头前不知所措也是天真可爱。那显然不是十二岁沉默寡言的龅牙小孩大仓忠义，但日后他回想起在画面最边边跳舞、只拍到半个身子的日子，也觉得这像轻小说一样似是而非的传言并非假话。

因为他真的有超能力。

当时他还只是刚刚通过甄选小半年、站在打游击似的每月一换的排练室里找不着北的小学生，缩在还比他高一点的安田背后，一比一复制第二天要在前辈演出上伴舞的动作。初春乍暖还寒，门窗紧闭的排练室挤得人有点透不过气，又临近傍晚注意力涣散的时间，大仓机械动作着四肢，前列的安田头上冷不丁跳出一个泡泡来。

暖黄的灯光下冒着热气的咖喱饭端上木制餐桌，比其他的要稍大一号的碗里装满成长期儿童专供的大量鸡肉和吸饱肉汁的马铃薯，端着碗的是有温柔面容的安田妈妈。

大仓用力眨了眨眼，疑心自己是饿过头出了幻觉，前头安田正好用“今天家里的菜单很好吃”回绝了课后绕远路的邀请，让他一直游魂疑惑到回家，看到饭桌上的老爸头顶一群烤串转圈圈，背景却一片愁云惨雾，仿佛在应和老爸的“试新菜单试到再也不想见到鸡肉了”苦水。

此后三个月，他沉浸在自己可以靠读心拯救世界的少年漫画式幻想中，又用另一个三个月厌倦了窥探他人的午餐菜单和琐碎烦恼，学会控制意念将满天乱飞的泡泡关掉。如果有世界上最无聊的超能力评选，他这个估计能堂堂正正占据前三的宝座。只能读跟自己关系亲密的人，内容却仅限于日常茶饭事。是以他从来搞不懂讨厌他的人到底在想什么，束手无策的事也依旧无力回天，每天早上昏昏欲睡地走进乐屋，视野就被成员一周以内的三餐零食夜宵给塞满。

除非是横山做午南有什么新去的好吃餐厅，不然他倒也对大家吃到的外景便当没什么兴趣。ちーちゃん的近况、连锁餐厅的期间限定新品、新游戏的攻略情报，从别人心里读出来跟闲聊的时候问出来没有任何不同，相反等摄影和化妆的时间里聊点没营养的日常不仅可以消磨时间，运气好的话说不定还能敲诈到当天的晚餐。

只是他万万问不出口，他自己的裸体，怎么就成了丸山隆平有事没事都在想的“日常茶饭事”了？

丸山隆平其人，只能说对得起他一群大阪人里的京都人这个标签，饶是丸山学修到满绩点荣誉学位毕业的大仓，过往也曾经面对着丸山行为学和丸山心理学等种种课题无计可施、什么都想不出来过。他们大体上算是同期，加上安田三人一起行动的机会相当多，下了课也会趁太阳还没下山绕远路，人手一盒果汁在无人的公园里说些有的没的。

丸山性格活泼为人随和，对谁都会露出单边酒窝的笑容，但大仓假装远眺天空的时候瞟他头顶，跟闪过jump上周新刊场景的安田不同，丸山的头顶上空空如也，只有枝叶繁茂的大树枝桠。

大仓就想，啊，还没跟这个人混熟啊。

看到安田的泡泡用了六个月，而直到第二年的九月，大仓才看到丸山睡到翘起来的发梢上面，噗地吐出一个飘浮的泡泡。

从那以后经过整整二十二年，他站在第二排的边上、在箱型电视模糊掉的最边缘簇拥着在第一列角落的丸山，海报上小一号的姓名文字终于排列在第一行，和丸山安田回到同一条水平线上。丸山说曾经对他感到棘手过，身型高瘦、宛如两棵不肯折腰的小杨树的少年逐渐分开又慢慢靠近，随着年龄增长附上柔软过剩脂肪，终于可称得上是亲密无间。

丸山学修到数不清第十几年，大仓习惯他做出夸张表情和动作的时候头顶一团乱麻似的乌云，背着贝斯拨弦的时候迷倒万千粉丝的自恋和万一搞砸以后怎么办的无端联想兼具，他自己对丸山说“我的事你不知道的还有很多呢”，又悄悄在想，你的事我不知道的应该没有了吧。

丸山隆平的饲养方法，丸山隆平的饮食喜好、丸山隆平开心的时候和低落的时候、甚至于丸山隆平的隐秘性癖，这个世界上一定没有人比他知道得更清楚。

但事实证明，关于丸山隆平的性癖，他不知道的地方或许还有星辰大海那么多。

大仓在热热闹闹、咀嚼声与闲谈声音齐飞的乐屋里盯着丸山头顶发愣，连丸山蓬松的发顶快要凑到他脸上了也没发觉。

“大倉、”

“大倉ーー？”丸山的鼻尖靠近他的鼻尖，轻而易举越过安全距离，身上隐约飘来不知是衣物柔顺剂还是洗发露的气味，“盯着我头顶干嘛，まるちゃん没有秃头哦。”

他一边这么说，还是跟大仓拉开距离，眼皮一翻舌头一伸，倾情表演了一个つるピカハゲ丸。

大仓假意嫌弃他额头反光，露出对丸山专用招牌嫌恶脸，扯个“不想看到你的大额头”的借口把他拉到身边落座，极其自然地征用丸山的膝盖当成午觉枕头。

只要说出“因为まる的膝盖又软又温暖”，最近特别爱黏他的丸山就肯定不会拒绝。大仓踢掉鞋子在丸山腿上蜷成一小团，背对丸山的肚子假装闭上了眼睛。

其实也并没有觉得困，不过要躲他的话未免显得不够自然，要跟平时一样跟丸山自然对话的自信，他现在是一点也没有——如果不让他盯着丸山头顶的泡泡的话。

他悄悄把眼睛睁开一条缝，丸山的脑内剧场非常体贴，从头顶上方飘到了最佳观赏位置，在其主人眼前开始大热上映。

今天在丸山脑内打转的不知为何还是他大仓忠义，穿着前两天衣装staff做出来的新衣服，一身上下都是雪一样的白和银色，把他最近养回来的小肚子勒得一览无余。多多少少能遮掩一下的长风衣不知哪里去了，裤子的背带也滑落一边，鸭子坐坐在无人的乐屋地上，形成一个楚楚可怜的上目线。

虽然衣服还算是穿得整整齐齐，但阅所谓“自我启发书”无数的大仓慧眼识黄，准确猜中了接下来的情节发展。丸山妄想的那个大仓双手撑在地上，对着主视角（200%是丸山本人）撅起饱满的嘴唇索吻。丸山的想象力过于丰富，让被迫观赏自己kiss颜的大仓感受到前所未有的超现实感和真实感，连自己颤抖的睫毛都看得一清二楚。吓得他猛地翻了个身，差点把自己撞到丸山的肚子上。

“大倉？怎么了？”丸山摸了摸他新染的卷发，低声咕哝了一句，“好像一只小狗。”大仓往他肚子里再埋了一下，含混两声糊弄过去，紧紧闭上了眼睛，仍然挡不住他的能力有生以来第一次超常发挥，仿佛奇怪妄想也有骨传导，贴着肚皮肋骨胯骨还是大腿骨传到他的脑子里。

紧闭双眼看到的梦境是升级版，丸山的听觉变成他的听觉，丸山的双手也变成他的双手。那个吻热烈又漫长，久到听唇齿交缠的水声都变成煎熬，使他无暇顾及为什么丸山的幻想里他连接吻的时候换气都不会，仿佛奉献出自己初吻的青涩少女。而随之而来的光景可想而知，大仓丝毫没有做好心理准备，窘迫得不知如何闭上丸山梦里的眼睛。

他确实疏于情事，失败的恋爱经历过好几次，恰逢团体陷入前所未有的危机，不容许任何哪怕是捕风捉影的桃色绯闻。他已经想不起上一次跟人交换呼吸是什么时候，除了自己的双手之外没想过会拥有第二个亲密对象，更别提是朝夕相对、比见家人见得还多的成员。

丸山不安份的手往下滑，把他另一边背带也拉下来，束进裤子的白衬衫被抽出，对方弹惯贝斯的、长了茧子的手指灵巧地解开衬衫纽扣，不知有意无意地拂过肌肤，让大仓几乎忘记了要怎么呼吸。

大约在丸山妄想里的他自己也很僵硬，丸山解开了最后一颗扣子以外没有急着做更进一步的事。他摸了摸大仓卷卷翘翘的头发，轻轻说，“怎么还那么紧张，又不是第一次了。”

……救命。大仓险些背过气去。

丸山隆平不会是看粉丝写的画的那些东西看多了吧！

结果他真被丸山那些奇怪妄想惊得昏睡过去，在对方腿上迷迷糊糊睡了有二十分钟。丸山竟然也不嫌腿麻，安安静静地到staff准备好布景道具要录影了才叫他起来。大仓昏昏沉沉醒来的时候只窥见丸山专心致志地盯着手机屏幕，差点疑心他是不是在看那些加了好几层密码才能看到正文的个站。

“熟人给了我好几瓶日本酒，晚秋的那个，浦霞，”丸山摸了摸自己的鼻子，把手机揣进口袋，“收工要不要来我家？”

不入虎穴焉得虎子，不入丸山家怎么知道他最近到底是不是探讨营业方式探讨得走火入魔，开始觊觎二十年老同事的屁股。大仓小心翼翼地绕过丸山家客厅地上甩得乱七八糟的抱枕和漫画坐下，左脚就踢飞了一本薄薄的东西，只能说人的第六感有时候真的分外准确，肤色占比过大的封面上那个金色头发戴着耳环摆出媲美写真偶像性感姿势的人长得分外眼熟，左边脸颊上画着三颗痣，在小小的脸上连成一个星座般的三角形。

这个虎子着实来得有点刺激。大仓用余光瞟了瞟在厨房里忙活的丸山，酒在微波炉里转着，他自己快要钻进冰箱里，翻找着冰起来的下酒菜。丸山哼着他没听过的旋律，显然相当愉快，丝毫没有私藏成员黄本被发现的觉悟。

虽说没有哪个偶像没学过怎么跟成员营业，也没哪个偶像不知道粉丝在私下妄想这些荧幕背后的故事，不过饶是热爱网上冲浪如他，也最多是年少好奇心旺盛的时候偷看过粉丝架的个站。当年盛行的还是对话文，冲击远远没那么大，他也没那么多在live现场会拿着大扇的粉丝，在二次创作里大多称职扮演背景板，或是负责担任ヤス的温柔男友。选段基本温馨自然，床戏只有寥寥几句描写，是在off的午后安田家里无所事事的时候互相分享也无伤大雅的程度。

而跟《鬼灭之刃》最后一卷肩并肩出现在沙发前头的这本（估计是他受的）同人本，大胆，刺激，情色。

大仓眯着眼睛草草翻阅了一遍，企图重点掌握大写加粗的台词，还是挡不住后半本密集的肉欲场面映入眼帘。受篇幅所限，大抵是个相当简单的故事，偶像丸山和偶像大仓相互暗恋，眉来眼去，爱你在心口难开。然后很有男友觉悟的丸山终于鼓起勇气，像平时一样把大仓约到家里，酒壮人胆，尤其对象也喝得晕晕乎乎，丸山仿佛中学时唱oh my friend表达的笨蛋青春期少年，告白结巴又局促。但王子最终还是顺利向公主告白成功，进入大段大段的18禁情节。

可能毕竟是丸山的喜好，里面这个大仓也丝毫不擅长接吻，侧脸排列的斜线是脸颊上铺开的樱粉绯红，对话框里飘出零星的拟声词。他憋气憋得难以为继，整个人都软绵绵趴到丸山怀里，亲了整整一页才被丸山放开，下一格内容非常定番，是两人嘴唇间拉出的透明丝线。

这时少女漫画男主角丸山也说出了一句非常定番的台词，“我会尽量温柔的。”

真实的丸山把热好的酒和下酒菜拼盘放在茶几上，突然眼前一花，大仓把他珍藏的黄本拍在桌上，内页朝上，都是网点拼贴出阴影的白花花的丰腴躯体。

“喂，マル，你都在看什么啊？！”

按大仓的预想，他把丸山的罪证拍到桌子上以后，得到的反应80%应该会是丸山垮下一张狸猫脸，开始冗长的自我辩解。可能故事会从他某天自搜发现没藏好的二次创作开始，讲到当今这个世道迎合粉丝需求的重要性，最后结束于他们十几年前当成茶余饭后笑谈的上古二次创作。毕竟年轻的时候都看过了，现在重新探索一下也没什么大不了的嘛。

丸山确实垮下了一张狸猫脸，他干笑了两声，拿起热酒润了润喉。大仓以为他要开始他的狡辩，结果丸山挪开两座22卷鬼灭小山，一大堆大小各异厚薄不同的小薄本哗啦啦倒得到处都是，有些上面画着似曾相识的性感姿势三颗痣男子，封面角落醒目R18标记，有些看起来纯情一点，旁边还有个心形嘴嘴角有痣的男人。

大仓盯着丸山，他跟最开始那本小黄本不同，现在滴酒未沾，清醒得很，企图用冰冷的眼神让丸山屈服。而丸山自顾自地吃他的下酒鮪鱼刺身，从那一堆里抽出两三本，“看看？”

他迟疑地接过精选小薄本，居然主角全都是他跟丸山，还清一色都是他在右边的R18。封面露骨得不行，他穿着各种各样奇装异服摆各种各样姿势，有着蝙蝠翅膀和细长尾巴的是正面角度的飞吻，穿蓬蓬娃娃裙的被丸山抱在怀里，最正常的是跟明年时节相应的奶牛连体装，然而搭配可爱圆体的R18标记，反而怎么看怎么可疑。

他便在丸山的注视下挑了一本缓缓翻开，其情节跟封面的奶牛一样极具幻想性，本来这种带有奇幻色彩的色情读物他在网上不知看了多少，架不住被挤奶的女主角长着他自己的脸。那个奶牛大仓长着跟他自己相同的小巧胸部，哪怕已经偷懒了好久不去健身房，还是像贫乳的少女那样微微隆起。然而那个挺立的浅色乳首就万万不是他会拥有的东西了，更别提乳尖还滴落不明液体，那个大仓红着脸挺胸，自己把自己的乳首送出去，迎接丸山凑上来的嘴唇。

作者紧接着画了两三格巨大的特写，他的乳头被描绘得极其立体，还细致地贴上阴影，仿佛一颗鲜嫩欲滴的樱桃，被贪婪的食客丸山轻咬吮吸，将源源不断流淌的液体舔舐干净。伴随着大量跳出框外的片假名拟声词，把他被丸山玩弄胸部的场景描绘得活灵活现，吓得大仓下意识就要捂住自己的胸部，免得被丸山玩到乳首肿大发红，还要承受对方“另一边奶子是不是很寂寞”的言语调戏，被丸山的手指随意揉捏。

这个大仓忠义是人模人样的大公司继承人丸山高价买回来的人型奶牛，每个星期不让丸山把奶全部吸出来就会哭着缠人撒娇，丸山爱他的奶更爱这只黏人又漂亮的宠物，于是不管有没有涨奶，每周都要抱着大仓做上两三回。

可以说被吸奶和被疼爱是奶牛大仓刻在骨子里的本能，但万万不是他人类大仓忠义的。大仓摸不准丸山葫芦里卖的什么药，甚至不知道他把这种东西放在家里是出于工作需求还是单纯个人爱好，但二十多年的丸山学研究下来他已经学会一条准则，当你想说的太多不知道从哪问起，问了丸山本人也未必会给你明确回答的时候，就继续看，用心去感受。

他给自己继续看下去这种荒谬的黄本这件事找了个理由，在一旁默默灌酒的丸山也指了指第二本，封面上穿着胸口挖出一个心形的小可爱的他自己长着明显是淫魔的翅膀和尾巴，当得上萌系成人漫画最受欢迎主题前三名。

那个淫魔大仓将去年红白的衣装穿得整整齐齐，下台后跟丸山拉拉扯扯，被拉进了漫长走廊中某一个不起眼的淋浴间。他长着清纯派的脸，尾巴却诚实又主动，于无人之处偷偷从格子大衣下摆钻出来，悄悄钩住了丸山的尾指。让他想起当时仍然是疫情之前，他们在各自回乐屋的熙熙攘攘人群之中，走着走着就紧紧贴到了一起，丸山明朗的声音突然止住，“啊”了一声，真的带他转进闲置的房间里。

对方健壮的手指上有弹贝斯留下的茧，替他折好白衬衫衣领，摆正红色蝴蝶结扣针。那身衣服只在开场穿，回到乐屋马上就可以换下，他莫名其妙，抬起手想自己来，被丸山轻轻捏住了手指。

丸山嬉皮笑脸，说外面太多人了，穿着大衣好热，まるちゃん想多跟你在一起。

于是竟然在情欲横流故事里，窥见一点与现实相连的浪漫痕迹。但他们当然没有接吻，大仓也不可能跪下帮丸山口交。说是不起眼的淋浴间，与外面的走廊也仅仅一墙之隔，闲谈声音此起彼伏传进来，丝毫没有做那档子事的气氛。察觉到他们不在的村上的大嗓门很快就响起，两个人只躲起来短短几分钟，靠得能听到彼此鼻息，说些“谁想天天和你待一起”跟“可是跨年也要在一起啊”之类的傻话。

大仓啪啦啪啦翻着薄本，看到淫魔大仓和丸山耳鬓厮磨，乖乖张大嘴含住丸山的巨物，红着脸把自己的尾巴塞进了小穴扩张。真实的场景和自己没有做过的事相互重叠，让他忍不住联想丸山的手指、嘴唇和温度来。他们在乐屋里总是挨得很近，黏到春秋不开空调的时候都会嫌热的程度，丸山的手伸过来，把住他侧过去给看的手机，两个人的指尖就碰到一起，对方身上传来夹杂着烟味的、柔顺剂的气息。

不知该说这些小薄本作者想象力太过旺盛还是慧眼独具，大仓自己也没有在意的日常细节散落在并排的格子里，黑白漫画里他和丸山翻云覆雨，弄得想起和丸山的事的他心里也痒痒的。不知道丸山本人是否也抱着这种心思购买翻阅，想着如果真是他们两个，肌肤蹭着肌肤，手指钩住手指。

唯有一个吻可以全盘代入，他也真的和丸山接吻不止一次。大仓看着淫魔和丸山事后温存，蜻蜓点水般啄吻，禁不住抬眼瞟瞟对方。丸山一直喝酒，嘴唇贴在杯子上，沾着近乎透明的酒液，不像他们跟着气氛在台上接吻，却像live后聚餐，喝得上头时候胡乱交换的亲吻。他想得心下不自在，啪地倒扣小薄本，放在桌子上等丸山开口。

丸山讲得很快很急，他说，我想和你做啊，像这些薄本里一样。

丸山像是喝了很多酒，酒壮人胆，讲话急促而直接。他的脑袋上什么一片空白，什么都没出现，就仿佛现在这个盯着一个点竹筒倒豆子般说话的丸山隆平，全心全意想的是面前的大仓忠义。

他说你看，这些全都是我和你的本子，居然能看到自己的黄本，世界真的好奇妙啊。

一开始什么都看看，跟信ちゃん的，跟横ちょ的，竟然还有我和你跟章ちゃん三个人的。看到h的会觉得，原来现在女孩子喜欢这种类型啊。最近跟谁的多一点，下次收录的时候就跟谁靠近一点。

梦女文里的我都好温柔哦，自己都要喜欢上了。丸山摩挲着酒杯，嘿嘿地笑起来。

后来发现跟おーくら的越来越多了。你看，おーくら自己看的时候，是不是绿青慢慢变少了。绿色在右边的越来越多，我是抱你抱得最多的人哦。

他说得大仓脸都要烧起来，推特的犄角旮旯里粉丝写下的“小忠好可爱是小公主”“緑さん好像哥哥的小妹妹哦很不乖的那种”之类的词句他也看过不少，但总的来说，其实还是他在左边的占绝大多数。然而大仓反驳的话像堵在喉咙里，连最简单的元音音节都说不出口。

可能因为丸山语气太急切太温柔，说他看着看着，大部分就笑一笑或者做参考，有时候也会觉得，啊，其实粉丝笔下倒也没有错。

看到有一篇里面说，丸山想要的理想妻子，是能跟他一起吃饭一起喝酒的类型，假日不出门也可以，两个人在家里沙发上犯懒就最好了，在家的话想要吃到好吃的饭，他也会打下手的。性格爽朗，对他很温柔，无聊的段子也会捧场。但是太温柔的话会得意忘形的，所以要能拿好缰绳的人。丸山盯着地板回忆，一点一点扳手指。

他停下来给大仓倒第一杯酒，说是不是听起来要求很高，那真的是我理想的妻子。

如果可以的话，希望对方长得艳丽漂亮，身材好腿又长，是成熟的姐姐款。但是在我面前会撒娇，是很可爱的类型。

大仓不禁失笑，找回一点平时跟丸山对话的感觉，笑他理想跟横山くん一样高，像宅男漫画看多了。是不是还要有大胸部跟细腰，最好屁股还翘。

丸山却摇头，他视线抬起来，醉得晕乎乎的眼直视大仓的眼睛，说胸部的话，有a就可以了，腰不需要细，可以有小肚子，不过屁股又大又翘就最好了。

他说我数着数着，发现每一条说的都是你。

“我想和你变成両想い。”

现在大仓充分地感受到了什么叫做艺术来源于生活。二十分钟前丸山向他乘醉告白，冗长局促，还是以“我想跟你做”这种标准人渣台词开头，丝毫不像能迷倒巨蛋五万五千人的超级偶像。二十分钟后他们还是滚到了床上，像他刚到丸山家碰掉的第一本黄本一样。

区别只在暗恋的只有丸山，喝醉的也只有丸山。他明明做了三十多年直男，对丸山从没想法，每次跟队友接吻都严词申明再也没有下一次，但丸山头上跳出他们的接吻场景，指尖捧住他的脸颊，他突然就眷恋对方身上的柑橘气息，日本酒在舌尖辛辣的香气，鬼使神差便说，那就试试吧。

结果没想到他真的跟薄本里一样不擅长接吻。本来已经久疏情事，更加没试过接吻时被对方掌握主动权，丸山其实温柔又耐心，轻轻吮吸着他的嘴唇交换气息，舌尖缓缓探进去等他适应。但跟含羞带怯等着他来主导的女孩子不同，丸山又是带着侵略性的，像他从前对女生做的那样，丸山的舌头缠住他的，不由分说地攫取口腔内的空气。大仓从未有过如此被动的亲吻，丸山压倒性的男性荷尔蒙袭来，使他几乎要忘记呼吸的方法，只能间或发出几声不成调的低吟。

丸山的手摁住他后脑，一点点继续加深这个另一种意义上的初吻，舌尖一一扫过齿列，游走在脆弱口腔内所有过份敏感的地方。让大仓觉得嘴巴和身体不属于他了，发出的变调的呻吟也不是自己的，四肢百骸都失去力量，双手环在丸山的腰上，等丸山终于放开他，已经变成趴在丸山怀里的姿势。

夏天的丸山体温高又爱出汗，每次凑过来企图黏黏糊糊都会被大仓嘴上嫌弃，但在开足暖气的冬日房间里旖旎气氛下，他偏高的体温却烫得恰到好处，让大仓安心地窝进他怀里，悄悄比较丸山和自己心跳的速度。丸山一副历尽千帆练出来的体贴男友模样，隔着衬衫感受到的有力心跳却急如擂鼓，跟他脸贴脸磨蹭了一会，好像把他当成一只幼小玩具贵宾，尤其钟意脸颊蹭到卷发的触感。大仓装作不满意，伸手去揪丸山变长的刘海，顺势环上脖子，正好被丸山拦腰抱起来。

大概可以猜到丸山喜欢这种恋爱电影必备的经典行为，没想到真的有能将他打横抱起的臂力。大仓吓了一跳，几乎要反射性骂他“很重的快放下来”，最后还是决定做爱撒娇的乖巧情人，享受一趟无颠簸无延迟的短暂旅程，等丸山将他妥帖放在卧室大床上，转身去解自己衬衫的纽扣。

卧室里仅有橘色的间接照明，感应到有人进门便亮起暖融融的微光，大仓的角度看不见丸山正面，只能看见他抬起来动作的手臂，从上数第二颗纽扣缓缓移下来，领口逐渐打开，领子往肩膀的方向滑去，到最后一颗扣子也被解开，静寂无声的卧室里衬衫下摆倏然散开，唯有布料摩擦的细微声响，让盯着一点出神的大仓禁不住吞了口气。

跟兵荒马乱的后台、筋疲力尽的乐屋看的是一样的半裸身躯，丸山肚脐三寸以下顶起休闲长裤的硬物  
在过去二十年间也不是第一次见，但万籁俱寂间，大仓第一次清楚地感知到对方的欲望因他而起、温柔与激情都是由他而来，肿起的硬块也很快要到他手里，和他的身体紧紧贴在一起，于是见惯的变得不寻常起来，仿佛初尝禁果般悄然屏住呼吸。

昏暗的环境放大所有残存感官，肌肤触点给大脑传递加倍的信号，丸山说出过无数甜言蜜语的舌头在他身上游走，好像他是节食时乐屋的高价芝士蛋糕，散发着罪恶的香甜气味，令人忍不住破戒，偷偷摘掉奶油顶上嫣红的草莓。卧房里响起啧啧的水声，胸前的小点被吮得挺立，好像要舔掉草莓底下沾的奶油一样被反复舔舐，更让人难为情的是舌头换到另一边以后乳首上留下的透明的水迹。大仓意识到自己正被丸山当成性的对象看待，成为他盘中的美味佳肴，不由得在灯影下羞红了脸颊，又本来就是青春期发育时胸部变得敏感的类型，哪怕伸手捣住嘴巴还是挡不住泄出的细碎喘息。他几乎想把枕头拽过来盖在脸上，逃避自己正变成丸山小薄本里吐出一大堆不成句拟声词女主角的现实。

“まるちゃん、うぅ，别、别舔了……”大仓发出的拒绝毫无作用，回答他的是丸山像发现新大陆一般的欣喜声音，含混不清，还伴着吮吸他乳头的水声，“大倉…好厉害，原来真的会站起来。”丸山的嘴唇在挪开之前还给他的乳首来了个带着“啵”一声音效的热吻，留下它泛着水光，颤颤巍巍地兀自挺立在暖风中，被丸山的指腹掐了一把。

“这就是‘有素质’吗……”丸山的感叹让他感觉耳朵尖都开始发烫，屈起膝盖想用脚尖踢丸山心口。他无所适从、又羞又恼，被亲得全身无力，踢出去的力道也像小猫抓人，轻轻松松就被对方抓住脚。丸山像帮公主穿上水晶鞋的侍从一样把它握在掌心，食指有一圈没一圈地挠痒逗他，冷不丁抛出一句，“不知道下面是不是也一样有素质呢？”

于是大仓再发不出任何拒绝声音，平时舞台上烘托气氛想看横山村上亲密贴贴是一回事，私下看自己和丸山做些不可告人的事的小薄本是一回事，真的被弹惯贝斯的粗壮手指拓开内壁又是另一回事。他们平时比起牵手，还不如说是一方抓住另一方手的情况比较多，十指草草扣在一起，粗糙直白地感受对方温度。此时没有好好摸过的指节起伏和贝斯磨出的茧都通过小穴黏膜感受分明，丸山的指尖探进他的甬道，那个再私密不过的地方亲昵地簇拥他的手指，下体酸胀得不可思议。

偏生丸山此刻不像白天温柔体贴、也随着告白成功没了那种结结巴巴的局促感，讲话愈发放肆起来，台词活脱脱是小薄本翻版。他的食指抚摸着温暖的内壁，时而屈起指节扩张狭窄的甬道，很快就加进了第二根手指，“你下面好黏我喔。”

异物进入体内的感觉奇怪又陌生，大仓断断续续地喘着粗气，学着怎样放松后方的肌肉。他眼前蒙上一层泪水的薄膜，狠狠瞪口无遮拦的丸山一眼。没料想到自己现在双颊飞红眼泪汪汪，落到丸山眼里就是一副被欺负狠了的可怜模样。丸山看他可爱得紧，小狗似的亲了他一脸口水，托着他丰腴柔软的屁股，轻声叫他再放松一点，安心把自己全部交给丸山。

然而他越放松，学着专注呼吸吐气，浑身的感官就好像越聚焦在下半身的小穴那样。不争气的花穴黏人得不行，紧紧缠着丸山为非作歹的手指，四处搅得他脑子里也翻江倒海。那种酥酥麻麻的奇异感觉却又带着不可名状的快感，仿佛自己变成发情期雌兽，要雄兽赶紧换点什么更粗更有攻击力的东西，粗鲁地撞进身体最深处，渴得忍不住不属于自己的甜腻吐息，叫丸山听见了让他多叫两声。

大仓羞得像未经人事的处女，回不了嘴，只能浅浅咬住嘴唇，留下一条发白的痕迹。丸山也不恼，好整以暇地缓缓抽出他的手指，退到穴口附近，手下使力划过某个地方。大仓是处女，他也是跟同性的性经验只有小薄本的paper driver，一颗心钓在半空中，施展在色情漫画里学到的技巧还怕对方不满意。结果被他试探性按摩到前列腺的大仓回馈的反应居然跟漫画里一样大，捂住嘴巴的指缝里泄出一声拔高的悲鸣，像新鲜的鱼甩尾巴那样弹起来，又软绵绵地沉到床褥里去。

丸山在惹恼人上可谓是天赋异禀，他一边乘胜追击用食指来回碾过敏感的内壁，还要问堵住接连不停喘息不成的大仓是否舒服，还想不想要。大仓被他说得恼羞成怒起来，原先捂住嘴巴的手终于在一波波不停歇的快感之下放弃挣扎，把平整的床单捏出漩涡般的皱褶，艰难地挤出音节，“あぁ…你、你放进来吧。”

然后他得到一个日本酒味道的亲吻，唾液里精密仪器也检测不出的酒精含量把他熏得半醉，舌尖被丸山缠着游戏，整个人都被亲得晕乎乎的。上面被丸山掠夺气息，下面也被趁机塞进肉刃的末端，让他注意力都不知道要分到哪里去才好。虽然已经是黄色漫画里的老生常谈，但肉棒替换手指的触感真的大不相同。灼热的硬物只塞进来一个头就挤满了小穴，屁股酸胀得难受，被吊起胃口的花穴又饿得慌，内壁蠕动着要多吞一点，好像自己是一天不吃阴茎就不行的荡妇，进退维谷的感觉磨人得不行，情不自禁把腰弓起去迎接丸山甜蜜的折磨。

“まるちゃん、好大，うぅん、慢一点……”原来艺术真的来源于生活，大仓讲出再经典不过的口是心非台词，也是如假包换的真心话。丸山那一包东西包在内裤里的时候就是远超平均水准的尺寸，临战体势还要再胀大了一圈，忍不住叫人打起退堂鼓来。可它带来的刺激又是闻所未闻的，处女见了都要放弃清纯的矜持，偷偷在心里想，再快一点，再深一点，把我弄坏吧。

丸山确实听到了他心底的声音。或许他也知道在情投意合之际、对方的腰都快贴上他的肚子的时候的不要就是快一点的意思，他的动作不疾不徐，但相当坚定，一寸寸把自己勃发的硬物往里推进。爱跟他拌嘴的大仓乖得不行，丸山能听见他深呼吸的声音，变得低沉的鼻息，忍下甬道被打开的不适和痛楚，让他成为第一个开拓这片处女地的人。

他只能俯下身来安抚地亲亲大仓颤抖的睫毛，像上床之前说的那样轻声向他保证会舒服的，抱着对方等他适应阴茎的大小，才逐渐开始缓慢的抽动。前人未踏的蜜穴狭小紧致，丸山被夹得太紧，忍得也相当艰难。但最初的逼仄酸胀熬过去以后，初绽的花蕾开始滴蜜，花瓣黏糊糊地含着他的肉刃，竟然舒服到无以复加的程度。肉棒的出入不断加速，半张的唇间漏出的声音也逐渐从低哑的喘息变成极甜极腻的呻吟。用黄色漫画术语来说，仿佛就是沉浸于肉欲中的侧脸占满了半页纸，佐以冲破画框四处飞溅的桃心。

大仓现在的脸真的好像小薄本里的魅魔，丸山偷偷在心里感叹道。他满面含春，巴掌大的小脸红扑扑的，跟平时默不作声时给生人冷淡印象的脸完全不同。眼睫毛上挂着泪珠，脸上混着的不知是他自己还是卖力的丸山滴落的汗水，把整张脸都弄得乱七八糟的。一看就美味的生得丰厚的嘴唇吐出的不再是专门针对他的反驳和指责，只剩下让人肉棒爆炸的淫词浪语，堪称他跟丸山认识的二十多年里最可爱的时候。

不说话不大笑的大仓忠义是第一乖巧可爱的，而远远超越它的是哭得话都说不清楚的大仓忠义。丸山一边享受着出奇听话的大仓，打心底觉得他实在前所未有的可怜可爱，身下努力抽动着将对方送上一浪接一浪的高潮。大仓哪里受过如此刺激，软下声音来求他，“ま、まるちゃん、りゅーちゃん、不要了…受不了了……”

“ひゃ、あぁんーひゃぁぁん！要坏掉了、りゅちゃん、りゅうちゃん...♥”

大仓眼前的世界对不准焦距，眼前只剩丸山仿佛雄兽一样的脸，耳朵里也只有丸山的巨物拍打他丰腴臀肉的声音。但要说羞耻，也没什么能比他自己嘴里发出的浪叫让人害羞。他快要分不清那个是不是自己，看到的又是真实的世界还是丸山的妄想，脑内唯有第一次体会到的极乐，让他变成淫娃荡妇的快感，绞紧了后穴要把丸山的精子榨干。

“りゅうちゃん，要坏掉了”是他说的，可是“りゅーちゃん，再深一点♥”也是他的声音，得到他鼓励的丸山将青筋暴起的肉刃连根抽出，又狠狠撞到他的花穴深处。一大股浓精随着最后的高速抽插喷溅出来，全数留在了大仓仍在收缩的蜜穴里。

“りゅーちゃんー？”体内被滚烫的白浊灌满，大仓发出一声短促高亢的媚叫，身体软绵绵地重新沉到被褥之中。浓重的倦意倏然袭来，强撑着眼皮不合上的几息之间，他拖长好多拍，低低地叫丸山的名字。

“有跟想象里一样吗——？”

丸山没有听清楚。

-end

**Author's Note:**

> 写到一半设定飞走系列  
> 写了好久好久 射了的话能不能留下您宝贵的kudos和评论拯救底边黄文写手


End file.
